Valerie
Valerie is a song featured in the Season 2 episode, Special Education. It is originally sung by'' The Zutons'', though in the show, the re-interpreted version by Mark Ronson and Amy Winehouse is sung by Santana Lopez (Naya Rivera) along with the New Directions at Sectionals while Mike and Brittany perform a dance accompaniment. This song was Santana's second solo on Glee. Mercedes (Amber Riley) and Artie (Kevin McHale) perform backing vocals for this song. Cory Monteith, Lea Michele and Mark Salling (Finn, Rachel, and Puck) were intended to provide vocals for this song too but could not due to time constraints from filming exclusive content for Glee: Season 2, Volume 1. Each recording artist in this song recorded two harmonies, making it sound like most of New Directions was singing when put together. Naya Rivera also performed this song at Glee Live! Concert with Heather Morris and Harry Shum Jr. dancing. Lyrics Santana: Well, sometimes I go out by myself And I look across the water. And I think of all the things, what you're doing And in my head I paint a picture. 'Cause since I've come on home Well, my body's been a mess And I've missed your ginger hair And the way you like to dress Santana with New Directions: Won't you come on over? Stop making a fool out of me Why don't you come on over Valerie? Santana (New Directions): Valerie-e-e (Why don't you come on over?) Va-a-lerie yeah (Valerie Valerie) Valerie-e-e (Why don't you come on over?) Did you have to go to jail Put your house on up for sale Did you get a good lawyer-e-er? (lawyer-e-er) I hope you didn't catch a tan I hope you find the right man who'll fix it for you (who'll fix it for you) Now are you shopping anywhere Changed the color of your hair And are you busy? (are you busy?) And did you have to pay that fine That you were dodging all the time Are you still dizzy-y-y? (Are you still dizzy, dizzy, dizzy?) Santana: Since I've come on home Well my body's been a mess And I've missed your ginger hair And the way you like to dress Santana with New Directions: Won't you come on over Stop making a fool out of me Why don't you come on over Valerie? Santana (New Directions): Valerie-e-e (Why don't you come on over?) Va-a-alerie (Valerie Valerie) Valerie-e-e (Why don't you come on over?) Santana: Well, sometimes I go out by myself And I look across the water And I think of all the things, what you're doing And in my head I paint a picture...... 'Cause since I've come on home Well, my body's been a mess And I've missed your ginger hair And the way you like to dress Santana with New Directions: Won't you come on over Stop makin' a fool out of me Why don't you come on over Valerie? Santana (New Directions): Valerie-e-e (Why don't you come on over?) Va-a-alerie yeah Valerie-e-e (Why don't you come on over?) Valerie (Valerie Valerie) Valerie (Why don't you come on over Valerie?) Valerie Valerie (Why don't you come on over?) Santana with New Directions: Why don't you come on over Valerie? Trivia *The song, in Season 3, is claimed by Mercedes as the "only song" Santana had sung in the past year, in order to coax her to join the Troubletones, where actually Santana has more than one (as Santana mentioned after Mercedes says this), for example Science Fiction/Double Feature when she was the lips in Rocky Horror. *This is the second Amy Winehouse song Glee has covered. The first was Rehab, the third was Back To Black. Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs